When you wish upon a star
by Ice Secret
Summary: Eddi Williansome is an book worm. Eddi is most interested in a series called Maximum Ride right now.  What would happen if she wished on a star that she was Max Ride? FAX Author of Dangerous Secrets and Lips of an Angel. Whole summary inside this one suck
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so this is my latest story because I'm getting bored with Dangerous Secrets. So review if you like and I'll even invite flames. I love it when people leave supporting reviews and help me with spelling and stuff. I'm even looking for a editor, so if you're a dedicated reader and reviewer to me(meaning you've read and reviewed more than once on my other stories) PM me and I'll consider you. (No, that doesn't mean you can go right now on my other story and put "Awesome" as a review because I will immediately take you off the list.)**

**Disclaimer: Even though I have wished upon a star many a times I still am not MR (hint hint nudge nudge) or I do not own it.**

**Summary: Eddi Williansome is an average teenager. Well if you consider a average teenager a book worm. Eddi is most interested in a series called Maximum Ride right now. What would happen if she wished on a star that she was Max Ride? Will her world turn upside down????**

**This is going to be the intro...so it will be short but the others will be wayyy longer**

**NOW ON TO THE STORY!!!!**

**Eddi POV**

I stared at the overhead, trying to make it disappear or something so our teacher would give us free reading time again. I looked down into my lap at the current book I was reading, _Maximum Ride: Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports. _I glanced back up at the teacher to see her still jotting stuff on the overhead. I smiled softly and opened the book to my bookmark. I took my bookmark out and started reading. I guess I was so busy consitrating on ter Borcht interrogating the flock I didn't hear the teacher call my name or walking up to my desk with her hand out.

"Eddi, will I have to call your mom again? Honestly, you need to stop reading in class," my teacher remarked in her pure english accent. My head shot up as I finally noticed her. The kids around me snickered. Why in heck did god give me this life?

I sourly handed my book to her and she said, "You may pick it up after school."

I sighed and jotted down the rest of the notes.

**WISH UPON A STAR(this is a line thing)**

I looked up from my homework to gaze out at the window. How beautiful it must be to fly in a clear night sky. Being able to fly with the ones you love, knowing no one can touch you.

A shooting star whipped across the stars and I closed my eyes_. I wish I was Maximum Ride and I had Fang and the flock to hold me up,_ I thought to myself.

I looked down at my homework and tried solving a 2-step equation. I was in the middle of it when my world went black.

**MAX POV**

I looked up from my post at the dark night sky. There was a million stars up there and I could get a clear view out of all the people in the world.

A shooting star made it's way across the sky. _I wish I could have normal life, without the school and erasers,_ I wished silently to myself.

I glanced around at the flock and my world went black.

**Okay so thats the intro. Tell me how you like it!!! That Purple button wants you to push it. PUSH IT!!!**


	2. The flock

**Okay, I don't know how this happened but a couple of people thought Eddi was a guy. EDDI IS A GIRL!!! Kay, thank you for all your lovely reviews!!!! I look forward to seeing more!!!!**

**EDDI POV**

I smelt something woodsy and there was a hint of axe with it. I opened my eyes and saw chocolate brown eyes staring back at me. "Max, are you okay?" "Yea, I'm fine," I replied, wait Max? Why the heck is this guy calling me Max? I did a double take and looked back at the guy.

He must have saw my confused face because he said, "Max, is there something wrong because you look a litlle pail?"

I nodded, trying to get his pretty boy face out of my view.

Another voice from behind him called, "What did you say Fang, is Max ok? Is she sick, is she gonna die?"

The dark haired boy sighed, "No Nudge, she isn't going to die."

I half smiled at him and pushed my self up on an elbow. I stood up shakely and and looked around. I was in some type of wooded area. There was 5 other people with me. Two girls, one who had shoulder length gorgeous black hair and the other one had sharp blue eyes and curly blonde hair. There were three boys, the dark haired one, a straberry blonde and a blue eyed boy that could be the little girls twin.

The dark haired boy grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the woods. "Max, is there something wrong? You're scaring Angel."

He pushed me up against a tree and kissed my neck and strangely it felt right. I shook my head and stared at the tree behind him not wanting to look him in the eye.

He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. His brown eyes were pools of emotion and.. woah, when did I become a poet?

We stood ther for a while, staring into each others eyes until some one called breakfest.

"Thats the Igster, better get back." He kissed me gently on the cheek and walked back towards the clearing.

I followed him slowly.

Why did all the names seem so familiar but so distant?

Then it clicked, Max, Fang, Nudge, Iggy,Angel, Gazzy.

Maximum Ride. I was Maximum Ride.

_Good, Eddi. Your a natural_ a mechanical but then again not said in my head.

Oh no, it's the voice.

**Ok, so I'm going to switch POV's each chapter. Next will be Max dealing with the new world. I promise I will update before thanksgiving.**


	3. Wish it

**Okay, I can't do it any longer, I have to say something. **

**Mainly to the girls:**

**I know you guys are just like me, wishing that something would happen or wishing that thing wouldn't go away right now. For all you girls who think being kidnapped or raped would be fun, your so deadly wrong. I know, most of yall are like What? who would wish for a stupid thing like that. But it's a fact of life that people want something to happen that they do wish it. **

**For those of you who I am talking too, I have to tell you a story. It's 100 true, my mom told me this.**

**When my mom was pregnant with my sister she did rape/crisis consueling. She would sit there with girls who had been raped while they were being examined. She remembers one little girl the clearist. **

**The little girl was a six year old, slightly chunky, and black . She was raped by her father. My mother was called out at one in the morning to be with her. When she got there the little girl was on the examining table, tears streamed down her face. The FEMALE doctor tried to spread her legs so they could examine her but she put up a fight. **

**It took FOUR GROWN MEN to hold her down still enough to be examined. Even then she was still putting up a fight. She was SIX and she was still fighting and struggling against four grown men and winning. My mom tried to speak words of comfort but the girl was screaming still.**

**That makes you wonder what the heck the girl went through. This poor girl who is now about 21, was raped by her own flesh and blood was completlety traumitized.**

**FACT OF LIFE, **

**Just cause you want something to happen you doesn't mean you should wish to be hurt, ever. I hope and pray that all of you are touched somewhere in your heart by this story, if your not, your heartless. Please, do not ever wish to be raped!**

-Ice Secret


	4. HOLD UP

**Oh no, you guys are gonna utterly hate me for this but I'm discontinueing this story. I know, I'm horrible, just, I went to this youth conference over the weekend and they were talking about our generation. **

**Our generation is supposedly the most advanced but also the most reckless. Yeah, we're really far along into technology but we're also ruining the planet in the process.**

**You are probably thinking, what the heck does that have to do with FF. Well they say that websites like this are the reason we will turn into those type of people. Yeah, it's okay to be on her a couple of times but everyday is just ridiculous. So I'm giving it all up to spend more time to be with the lord and save the planet he made.**

**Here's the dealio, you follow the instruction below and you win or lose!**

**a) review this chappie if you want to take up where I left off and finish this out.**

**Now, the first person that reviews will be the new author. I will tell them what I was planning to do and if they do it they do it. I will let everyone know that it's okay for them to take the story. Now hurry while the offer lasts.**

**-Ice Secret**


End file.
